The legend of Zelda: Funny ocarina of time!
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: The Ocarina of time now has humor! Is rated R for later chapters *__* C ya! Also R&R! ! ! ! ! ! (Chapter 2 up) Other languages in it too!
1. Calling From the dumb deku tree

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story because I suck. So this is all Nintendo's stuff. O.K? YA I hope you go all that down.  
  
THIS IS HUMOR!  
  
Chapter one: Kokiri Forest and The Deku tree:  
  
DREAM Link was outside the bridge and a girl, a very, very, hot girl was on a horse ridding with another person then a huge ugly guy came. Out. END DREAM.  
  
"Navi, come hither. It is time to awaken.Ok crap. Why do it try to talk like this. Just go wake the stupid boy before I die of the stupid curse"  
  
Navi the dumb, ugly, big chinned, fairy that no one liked flew to get the boy that had only one friend. And was an orphan.  
  
Finally Navi the dumb, ugly, big chinned, fairy that no one liked got to the boy that had only one friend. And was an orphan that was named Link.  
  
"Get up Link! Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey, Hey, Hey, Look, Hey. How can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy?"  
  
Finally Link got up.  
  
"What the hell do you want Navi?" Link asked.  
  
Mysterious Voice: You don't know Navi yet Link!  
  
Link: Oh, ok, who the hell are you?  
  
Navi: A very f***ed up Fairy. Mysterious Voice: Navi!  
  
Navi: OMG Sorry! Hello, my name is Navi and I am now your guardian beer buddy, I mean fairy.  
  
Link: Cool Now I have two friends, Hey Mysterious Voice you can change my title now!  
  
Mysterious Voice: O.K.  
  
Navi: The Deku tree has summed you!  
  
Link: O.K LET'S GO!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Let's get this story going!  
  
So Navi the dumb, ugly, big chinned, fairy that no one liked traveled with boy that had only two friends. And was an orphan that was named Link traveled to where Mido stood.  
  
Link: Can we pass?  
  
Mido: Yes  
  
Mysterious Voice: Mido, your supposed to be mean.  
  
Mido: Ok then, No get the sword and shield I guess.  
  
This mad Link mad so Link did the Crooked Cartridge trick to sneak past Mido, but then cam back the way he came.  
  
Mysterious Voice: That accomplished nothing.  
  
Link: ya, I know!  
  
So Navi the dumb, ugly, big chinned, fairy that no one liked traveled with boy that had only one friend. And was an orphan that was named Link traveled to where the sword was.  
  
Link opened the chest. *Music play's*  
  
Navi: This is the mystical sword was a treasure of the forest but it is not now because you stole it.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Navi that was not your line!  
  
Navi: What ever!  
  
Link: Let's go!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ya on with the story.  
  
Navi: Ya!  
  
Link: What do we do now?  
  
Navi: Don't know.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Get out of here use the whole of "Z" of "L" if you are using master quest. Then get 40 rupees and buy a Deku shield. Then go to the Deku tree.  
  
Navi: Oh, I know not we have to Get out of here use the whole of "Z" of "L" if you are using master quest. Then get 40 rupees and buy a Deku shield. Then go to the Deku tree.  
  
Link: Thanks for the tip Navi!  
  
Mysterious Voice: That was my tip, because I have the "Players guide" right next to me as I write this so do as I say! *Shots lighting bolt at Navi. *  
  
Navi: You need me for this story!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok fine just let us go on with the story.  
  
Link: OK let's go to the Deku tree!  
  
Saria: Hey Link let's go have some sex!  
  
Link: Can't I have to go see the Deku tree but we will do it when I am done.  
  
Saria: O.K  
  
Mysterious Voice: Saria, Link, Stop that.  
  
Link and Saria: O.K fine.  
  
Link whispers to Saria: We will do it later.  
  
So Link and Navi and of course me the Mysterious Voice walked towed the Deku tree.  
  
Deku Tree: Yo! What's up Link! Let's get some beer and have a party!  
  
Mysterious Voice: No! No! Damn you all!  
  
Deku Tree: I mean I am about to die so go inside me and kill Goma, I mean the curse. Then come out I'll die and you get the stone. O.K?  
  
Link: Sure, Only if I get beer.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Fine this time you'll get beer.  
  
Link: Thank you Mysterious Voice!!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Your welcome!  
  
Deku Tree: Then enter oh brave one!  
  
Mysterious Voice: YA! He did it right!  
  
Deku Tree: I mean, enter oh drunken, person named link.  
  
Mysterious Voice: What ever!  
  
So Link, Navi, and me the Mysterious Voice. *Music plays for me* Travel to the inside of the Deku tree.  
  
Deku Tree: *Waits for music to play for him.* But it never does.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Link: what do I do now?  
  
Mysterious Voice: You must now complete tasks within the Deku Tree.  
  
Deku Tree: *Waits for Music* But it never playes.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ha ha ha, I am the Mysterious Voice! *Music plays!*  
  
Link travels to through a couple of rooms. And then gets to the Slingshot.  
  
Slingshot: *Waits for the music to play.* But it never does.  
  
Link now opens the chest.  
  
*Music plays for the chest*  
  
Chest: YES I GET MUSIC!  
  
Inside is the slingshot. Still no music plays.  
  
Navi: This is a slingshot.  
  
Mysterious Voice: No it is going to be Link's favorite weapon.  
  
Link: Mysterious Voice! *Music Plays* Don't ruin the story line.  
  
Mysterious Voice: OK! But I am the Mysterious Voice! *Music Plays*  
  
He soon gets to the three Deku tree.  
  
Navi: The order is: 69  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am the Mysterious Voice *Music Plays* it is 2.3.1  
  
Link: oh ok!  
  
So Link goes into Goma's camber.  
  
Goma: Welcome I am Goma! *Music Plays*  
  
Link: Hi can you just kill your self for me?  
  
Goma: Your wish is my command.  
  
Link is transported outside  
  
Deku tree: I am dieing Link! *Music plays for his death (Very happy music)* I finally got music.  
  
Mysterious Voice: only for your death!  
  
Deku tree: oh really.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am the Mysterious Voice *Music plays* and I says so.  
  
Deku tree: Well ok. LINK! Here is the stone. *Dies*  
  
Link: I already have it.  
  
Mysterious Voice: How?  
  
Link: I got it using game shark! *Music plays*  
  
Mysterious Voice: cool can I give it a try?  
  
Link: Sure why not. I mean not you can not have the game shark *Music Plays* Link: hey Deku tree!  
  
Deku tree: *No answer*  
  
Mysterious Voice: He is dead. *Happy Music Plays*  
  
Link: What about my bear?  
  
Mysterious Voice: OMG I almost forgot! Here  
  
*Beer comes out of nowhere*  
  
Link: YA!  
  
*All has party*  
Mysterious Voice: THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE I hope you have a great time. Reading this because these people are giving me a headache so read on. Give me 2 reviews and I will add the Zelda Part which is very funny. Also here are some questions! Will Link's party ever end? Will Link and Saria ever get to do it? Will Link ever save the world. Will the music every play for anyone accept the Mysterious Voice? *Music plays* Well got to go.  
  
This is the Mysterious Voice *Music Plays* singing off. 


	2. Link the pimp and the Myserious Voice le...

Disclaimer: Ya. I am a poor idiot that owns nothing related to Zelda. And this story's content that has to do with Zelda is also related to Zelda. (Mysterious Voice: Of course) So I do not own that part either. Pretty much all I own is my Zelda games, This computer, And my brain. (Mysterious Voice: Which is very, very, small). So this is Nintendo's world and characters.  
  
Link The Pimp: (Chapter Name By: lemont111)  
  
Mysterious Voice: Hey! Wazzup? The characters are so crazy I think I am now crazy too! So let the Mysterious Voice *Music plays* tell you this messed up story. We last left Link *Cricket chirps* at a party drinking beer!  
  
Translate this!: (who know I could speak Spanish?) ¡Esto será un disclimer en el español! ¡Apenas tan usted sabe que yo no puedo hablar el español tan si usted me corrige! ¡Bueno aquí! ¡Yo no poseo Zelda! ¡Allí yo lo dije! sí, sé que esto es un segundo disclimer! ¡Si usted me odia que entonces muero! Las llamas se comerán con mi sopa. ¡Y sí cambié mi nombre a la Voz Misteriosa! ¡Bye! (ya I know I translated back to English and it came out like this: This will be a disclimer in the Spaniard! Barely so you know that I cannot speak the Spaniard so if you corrects me! Good here! I do not possess Zelda! There I said it! yes, I know that this is a second one disclimer! If you hates me that then I dwell! The flames will be eaten with my soup. And yes I changed my name to the Mysterious Voice! Bye!  
  
Link: This is the best party ever! He said as he was getting it on with Saria.  
  
Saria: I love you Link!  
  
Link: I am only doing this because you asked me too.  
  
*****LATER*****  
  
Mysterious Voice: The party has now ended. Which is a bummer. *Sad music plays*. But Link starts his adventure. Link walks over to the bridge and Saria is waiting there.  
  
Saria: Link *Cricket chips*.I always new you where different.. I knew you where.. oh shit! Never mind. Good bye.. We all no you aren't leaving because this is just a story writing by the Master of Zelda. *Music plays*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Which is really me!  
  
Saria: Don't interrupt me Mysterious Voice! *Music plays* any way Just get on  
  
Link: Like I got on you?  
  
Saria: . go on with the story.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Fine Saria. *Sage music plays*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok so let me Narrate! Link gets the ocarina from Saria. And leaves the forest for the first time. And there is a bird.  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora. Did you get all that Link?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, Did you get it this time.  
  
Link: Sure!  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: You are a smart boy!  
  
Link: what kind of name is Kapepora Gaebora?  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
  
Link: Ya I know that but where your parents on crack when they named you that?  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
  
Link: I know!  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
  
Link: See ya!  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Link then kills Kapepora Gaebora.  
  
Mysterious Voice: But then Kapepora Gaebora comes out of no where because there was a hole from the computer to the story so he is still alive. And Kapepora Gaebora fly's away. And all you can hear is I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
Mysterious Voice: Now Link finally enters the castle town.  
  
Link: I finally enter the castle town.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I already said that!  
  
Link: I already said that!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Stop copying me.  
  
Link: Stop copying me!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Fine, I am an idiot!  
  
Link: I know you are.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Crap! Why did I fall for that?  
  
Link: because you suck and have no friends?  
  
Mysterious Voice: That must be why... Hey hold on! I have friends.  
  
Link: Stop trying to make the story longer and just tell the stupid story.  
  
Mysterious Voice: NO! I mean yes... Just stop confusing me!  
  
Link: No.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok! Whatever anyway Link looks around the castle town and he sees this girl that is singing.  
  
Link: Want to go to the back ally and get it on?  
  
Girl (Marlon): Sure.  
  
***AFTER THEY ARE DONE***  
  
Marlon: Hey fairy boy, Thanks for letting me see your, PERSONAL Fairy! I love you to!  
  
Link: I hate you I am a player and I will never love anyone! Casue that's what players do.  
  
Marlon: Ok just comeback!  
  
Link: No way.  
  
Marlon: Fine take this chicken anyway. Link: Ok whatever.  
  
*Link takes the chicken and put it in his pocket and it some how fits*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Then Link walks over to the castle. And Marlon is their singing.  
  
Link: How did you get here so fast?  
  
Marlon: Love can do many things.  
  
Link: Stay away from me!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Then Link ran up to a large gate.  
  
Guard: Since I like money I'll let you in if you give me 100 rupees!  
  
Link: I'll kill you if you don't let me in!  
  
Guard: Fine!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Then the guard opens the gate and Link enters.  
  
Guard: Stop their kid.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Link took out his sword and killed all the guards he saw. Then he finally got to a big fat sleeping man. Link jabbed his or her stomach for Link could not tell.  
  
Tarlon: What in tarnation?  
  
Link: get out of my way.  
  
Tarlon: Only if you do it with me.  
  
Link: I pimp's got to do what a pimps got to do.  
  
***AFTER LINK AND TARLON MAKE OUT***  
  
Tarlon: Then ran of as fast as he could.  
  
Mysterious Voice: That was my line. But since you took it I'll take yours. Oh no I have to get back before Marlon kills me!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Then Link jumped over to the hole and got into the courtyard. Link also killed all the guards he could find. He finally got to Zelda's courtyard.  
  
Zelda: Are you the hot fairy boy from the forest who has the rock that I need.  
  
Link: I have more then 1 rock you can see. I'll let you SEE both if you do it with me.  
  
Zelda: Ok, OK this wouldn't be the first time someone has asked me.  
  
Mysterious Voice: So now Link and Zelda do it.  
  
Zelda: Nice rock.  
  
Link: Now do you want to see the rock that I got with the game shark? *Music Plays*  
  
Zelda: Sure.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Link don't forget that you have to look into the window.  
  
*Link walks up to the window.*  
  
Link: Who is that ugly guy?  
  
Zelda: He is the guy that I did it with last night... I mean he is evil...And he is going to take over Hyrule so we are going to have to stop him.  
  
Link: Ok whatever I'm leaving I think that Mysterious Voice *Music plays* is tired so now I am typing! Imagine a video game *Music plays* character like me Link! *types Music plays but it really never did*Can type! Any way here are some questions for next time: Why did Link Make out with 4 people this chapter? Why Tarlon? Why did Mysterious Voice *Music plays*Have link type? How come Mysterious Voice *Music plays* Makes so many grammar and spelling errors? No one knows it will always be a mystery!  
  
Mysterious Voice: BYE! (No let's keep going)  
  
Link: I can speak Spanish just like the Mysterious voice! Here: La mierda that means The Crap or shit! Mysterious Voice: Here is some German to! Navi ist eine sehr stumme Fee und soll sterben! That means that Navi is a very dumb fairy and should die!  
  
Navi: Das ist ja nicht sehr nette Mysteriöse Stimme! Ich bin nicht stumm!  
  
Zelda: Sie müssen Hyrule Burschen sparen! Hören auf, um in anderen Sprachen zu reden, und sprechen in eniglish!  
  
All other then Zelda: Fine!  
  
All other then Zelda: **Leaves**  
  
Link: Hey Mysterious voice! **Music Plays**  
  
Mysterious voice: yes?  
  
Link: I love you!  
  
Mysterious voice: Umm this is getting weird!  
  
Link: Isn't Impa going to teach us Zelda's luyyaby?  
  
Mysterious voice: SO MANY GRAMER AND STORY MISTAKES! AHHH!  
  
**Impa appears out of no where**  
  
Impa: Jeg taler nå i Norwegian! Er her Zeldas sang. *skuespillsang*  
  
Ledd (Link): lært I en sang. **Loks som en idiot**  
  
Translation:  
  
Impa: I am now speaking in Norwegian! Here is Zelda's song. *plays song*  
  
Link: I learned a song. **Looks like an idiot**  
  
End Translation.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Where did I learn these languages? Ha ha ha, next chapter Link sees the dumb Goron's and learns Saria's song an maybe the temple! 


	3. uhhh, chapter 3

Mysterious Voice: Mysterious Voice **Music plays** here again with chapter 3! Sorry last chapter was a little.Um how should we put this? Weird! That must mean that I rock right?  
  
Link: what are you talking about?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Don't know? Hey Link do the disclaimer!  
  
Link: DO IT?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ya, with me! I mean later Link!  
  
Link: ok, here Is the disclaimer! Shigeru Miyamoto **music plays** is the creator of me, not the Mysterious voice! **music plays** Shigeru Miyamoto own the stuff in the story but the Mysterious voice **music plays** took the great story and made a very weird and twisted version of it!  
  
Mysterious voice: could not of done it better my self!  
  
Link: Thanks!  
  
Mysterious voice: Vi gjør det nå Link!  
  
Other Voice in my head: That means we can do it now Link!  
  
Mysterious voice: Who are you?  
  
Other Voice in my head: No one! **Dies**  
  
GANON: Ha ha ha they will never no that was me!  
  
Mysterious voice: Time for the real story!  
  
Chapter 3: uhhhh chapter 3?  
  
Navi: Hey, Look, Listen!  
  
Mysterious voice: **Finds light saber!** DIE! **Navi dies**  
  
Navi: **comes out of a hole from the computer to the story** Ha ha I'm back.  
  
Mysterious voice: uhhhh we should see Saria!  
  
Link: How do you know?  
  
Mysterious voice: uhh Internet? Link: Ok! Just like the condom we used?  
  
Mysterious voice: Shh. But yes.  
  
Link: Ok let's see Saria!  
  
All: **Runs off**  
  
****Later at the the the the the the the the the the the Lost wood****  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I should Take you out of the story!  
  
Kapepora Gaebora: Mysterious Voice, I think you Link, Navi should listen to the music so you can get to the place where Saria is. And um. I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora GaeboraKapepora Gaebora: I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora, I am Kapepora Gaebora!  
  
Mysterious Voice: This is going to take a big space up so let's end the chapter now!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Bye! 


	4. Saria Really werid disclimer and i error...

Disclimer: je ne possède pas Zelda becasue je suce. Je souhaite que le Lien était le mien! (Dans plus de façon alors celui) Seulement Kidding! Bien dois-je traduire ceci?  
Link: oui!  
  
Mysterious Voice: was up my homey?  
  
Link: Did you say honey? Mmmm.. Honey!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Uhh, ya.. I think my sanity might be coming back. Wait, no not yet! Oh, ya that thing up there that is the disclaimer! I am not going to bother to tell you what it means! For all you know it could say: Mourir maintenant! Maintes et maintes fois encore! Ha ha ha you don't know what that means do you?  
  
Link: do you! Ha ha ha that's funny!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok any way last we left Link talking to The owl. Which I am not going to try to spell his name! Ok on with the story. (Jene Eule ist ein Weibchen)  
  
Chapter Four, Saria:  
  
Link and Mysterious Voice: **Kills Owl**  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok let's go.  
  
Link: ya let's go, I hope we get some reviews! We only have two so far.  
  
Mysterious Voice: **Hint, Hint, Nudge, nudge**  
  
You: Stop trying to hint for me to leave a review!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ok fine!  
  
***AT THE MEDOW***  
  
Saria: Hey, I knew you would be back. Agora eu o ensinarei minha canção, minha canção de amor.  
  
Mysterious Voice: If only Link and I knew Portuguese!  
  
Link: If only Link and I knew Portuguese!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Don't copy me again!  
  
Link: Don't copy me again!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Fine, I am stupid!  
  
Link: ya I know you are.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Damn you Link! Never again will I let you do the disclamerer!  
  
Link: I can't believe you just misspelled that!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Misspell what?  
  
Link: Don't know.  
  
Saria: Here is the song.  
  
Link: **Learns song** **Looks like and idiot**  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry for the short chapter! 


	5. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
